


go west

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If "destroying Ichigo's reputation" was a class, Kon would be a model student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go west

**Author's Note:**

> Ochi Misato/Ichigo requested by spitupon. Title from the September 13, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**.

Kurosaki Ichigo was turning out to be a strange kid. Even stranger than the rumors, which was really saying something. He was completely erratic. In the beginning, it had been fine. He showed up to school on time, did his homework and passed the tests, ate lunch with his friends and seemed to be, for all intents and purposes, a normal teenager.

Then he started skipping class, first a few days and then a few weeks. He'd show up, injured and apologetic, struggle to catch up and then ditch again. Either he'd show up late or be gone by lunch, but rarely would he manage to sit through a full day of class. Maybe he was getting into fights again. It was no secret half of the local gangs were out to get him and the other half were already scared of him.

She had hoped his delinquent days were behind him. But just when Misato was sure he had actually ditched more often than he attended, he began to come to class regularly. Now she almost wished for the days when Kurosaki Ichigo didn't come to school. He seemed happier and more outgoing than she remembered him ever being before. But she could only tell him to stop harassing the female students so many times.

Ogawa shrieked, Honshou laughed, even the usually unflappable Kunieda seemed a little...flapped. It was like a recurring nightmare.

"I'm not like that!" Ogawa whined, looking like she would burst into tears at any moment. "He's making it up!"

"Kurosaki," Misato barked. "I will not have you talking like that in my classroom. Go stand outside."

"Sure thing Ochi-sensei," he said, winking as he passed her. "I like a woman that can boss me around."

Groaning, she turned her attention towards regaining control of a class now thoroughly absorbed by the rumored extent of Ogawa Michiru's sexual experience.


End file.
